Two Women Against the Mob
by JaSambaby09
Summary: Elizabeth and Sam must get past their differences in order to save Jason from the life he knows. Not very Liz friendly at first, but it may change later....Not pro-Liason either....
1. Resurface

I know…not really the time to begin a new story, since my other one, _You Belong With Me, _Isn't really near being finished…But I loved this idea, and figured it may inspire me to write more often….

What you need to know: After Jason saved Sam from the Russian shoot-out, they didn't head to Liz's and go to the Cabin, Jason took Sam back to his pent-house.

Obviously since they didn't go to the Cabin, the couple days of Liz/Sam friendship never happened, and Jake was never kidnapped.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Jason! Will you let go of my arm please!"

Jason stepped into his pent house and closed the door. After flicking on the lights, he dragged Sam to the couch and sat her down, finally letting go of her arm.

She took her other hand and rubbed the spot where he had grabbed her.

"That kinda hurt ya know!" She glared at him.

"I really don't care. Would you like to tell me what exactly you were doing at the Russian warehouse?"

"Nope." She replied nonchalantly.

"Sam…." Jason said, losing his patience quickly.

"What does it matter Jason?" She snapped. "We aren't together anymore, hell you cant even stand the sight of me! I don't owe you any kind of explanation. My business is exactly that, My Business!"

"Sam I almost shot you today!"

"Yes, you did. And I'm actually beginning to wonder why you didn't. I mean, it would have been the perfect murder. Shoot me, and let me get all blown to hell with the rest of those dead Russians. You could have killed two birds with one stone. Got rid of the Russians, and the woman who threatened your _precious Elizabitch._"

"I don't want to talk about that right now Sam." He replied, rubbing his temples, where a massive migraine was forming. "And for the record, her name is Elizabeth."

"That's what I said. Elizabitch."

Knowing he wouldn't win that fight, he let it go, and focused on something else.

"_How have you been?"_

"_Excuse me? First you confront me about my personal business, and now you're switching the conversation over to a 'It's a wonderful day outside' subject? Don't you think our history is a bit rich for that?" She asked, one eyebrow raised, and her head cocked to the side. _

"_I was trying to be polite."_

"_Well, don't. I'm leaving, I believe were finished here."_

_As she turned to leave he grabbed her arm again. "Sam.."_

"_What?" _

"_Please be careful. I don't know what kind of business you have with the Russians, but you being the only survivor of that warehouse shootout, is going to look majorly suspicious."_

"_And who do I have to thank for that? Oh, right! The flawless Jason Morgan."_

_She looked at him with eyes he couldn't quite read. He knew there was anger in them, a little pride, and definitely a lot of hurt. He didn't think that would ever go away. But there was something else there too. It almost resembled the looks she used to give him when they were together, the look of love. No. There was no way she could still love him after all they had been through. _

_As Sam stepped into the elevator, her mind was reeling. How the hell was she going to get herself out of this mess? There was now a big red target painted on her back. She shook her head, and took one last look at the door to Jason's pent house. She hung her head down and wiped a lone tear off her cheek._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After making it into her own pent house, halfway across town, she opened the door to find a young, spunky blonde sitting on her couch. _

"_Sam! Your finally home, which is good because I need some help."_

"_Hey Maxie. Now isn't really a good time, so we need to make it quick." She wanted Maxie far away from her home, as quickly as possible. If one of the Russians decided to come after her at her home, she didn't want her friend caught in the crossfire. _

"_Well, I was at the metro court earlier, because I mean, duh, the Crimson office is there. But anyway, I got in the elevator today, and you'll never guess who was in there with me."_

"_Who?"_

"_None other than the One Night Stand Queen of Port Charles."_

"_Elizabeth was there?""Yep. And she wasn't going up to any of the offices. I know because she had a room key in her hand. Do you think she could be cheating on Jason."_

"_I wouldn't put it past her, but I doubt it. Don't over think things Maxie. They were probably meeting there, since they're to scared to have a public relationship." Sam sneered. She didn't know why but she almost felt….jealous?_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. I just couldn't let it go until I had another opinion though. You know me. I'll do anything I can to trash Elizawhore's life."_

_Sam laughed. "I know Maxie, I know. And I can't say I blame you. I hate the bitch just as much as you do."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jason was walking along the pier. He had to clear his head. He couldn't shake the way he felt when Sam was in his home today. The electricity came back. He smelled her hair when he dragged her out of that warehouse, and all the memories of bubble baths came rushing back to him. Grabbing her arm and flinging her on the couch reminded him of them tearing at each others clothes. Her smart-ass comments and not telling him what she was really doing at the warehouse, reminded him of the woman she was when she first came to town. How much he hated that about her, and then how eventually, it became one of the traits he loved the most about her. _

_Wait._

_Why was he thinking about her? He was in love with Elizabeth. They shared a child together. Hell, he just left the metro court with her no more than five hours ago. _

_He continued walking, thinking about both women. He actually found himself comparing them at times. Liz definitely had Sam beat at cooking. He laughed when he thought about that. God, Sam couldn't cook to save her life. But then, Sam never asked him to give up his job. She accepted him for who he was. Even though she lived in fear everyday, she rolled with the punches because she loved him. _

_Suddenly shots rang out, he counted them as he ran._

"_two, three, four, five…" _

_The shots stopped as he took cover behind a tree. He stayed there a few minutes, until he thought it was safe. He turned around, and noticed that the pier lights were out….all five of them. He heard the hammer of a gun being pulled back and stood still. _

_*BANG*_

_A single shot rang out and Jason grabbed his chest and fell to the ground._

"_Its done." He heard a voice say. He recognized it, he heard it often in fact. But he couldn't pinpoint who it was before everything went black. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm really excited about this story! Reviews are awesome, please tell me what you think. Sorry if you're a Liz/Liason fan….Liz will be bashed at least in the few beginning chapters, if her name is mentioned. This is a Pro-Jasam fanfic…..Not quite sure how they're gonna find their way back to each other yet…sorta making it up as I go along. _


	2. New Enemies

Glad to see some people are enjoying it. (:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After she shooed Maxie out of her house, Sam made sure she was actually there alone. Checking all the rooms and closed doors, gun in hand. Once it was clear she wasn't being threatened..as of yet, she went to her refrigerator and pulled out the tub of chocolate ice cream, and got a spoon. While she was eating, and watching TV. the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Do my ears deceive me or is this Miss McCall?"

"This is Sam. How may help you Sasha?"

"Well, I was actually calling exactly for this purpose, to see if you would pick up the phone."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the warehouse you were in a few hours ago, has just been discovered as being blown to shreds, with all employees, besides you of course, dead."

"Yeah, I figured you would ask about that eventually." Sam replied, trying to come up with a good cover.

"Care to explain how you're the only surviving person of the warehouse Jason Morgan ambushed?"

"Well I don't really know how to explain it. People came in and started shooting, I didn't have a gun so really I just took cover, and then a gun was slid near me. As I went to grab it, Jason came around the corner, asked what I was doing there, and then proceeded to drag me to his penthouse."

"You didn't try and stop him?"

"I may not like Jason, but I wont stop him from saving my life Sasha." Sam sneered. Wondering to herself if that sentence was entirely true.

"I assume he again asked what you were doing at the warehouse. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I said it was my business."

"Nice Samantha. Now Jason will be on our back. How do you expect me to explain this one to Mr. Karpov? I may as well just give you up to him now and let you suffer his death sentence."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I have an idea." Sam said uneasily. Hoping this would work….

"Keep talking."

"I know Jason will ask me again eventually. What if I tell him something crazy, like I'm working undercover. If I know Jason, he'll accept the answer, as long as I make it sound good, offer his help, I'll decline of course, and then we can both go on our merry little ways."

The other end of the phone was silent for a few moments as Sasha pondered the idea.

"Fine. We'll give it a go, and I'll keep silent to Karpov…for now."

Sam heard a click, indicating that the other line had ended. She hung up her own phone and sunk deeper into the couch. She stared down at the melting ice cream in her bowl and rolled her eyes. She got up and stuck it back into the freezer, letting it harden once again.

Walking into the bathroom, she turned the shower knob and adjusted the temperature to her liking. After getting out a towel and cloth, she stepped in and bathed. When she had finished, and got dressed in lounge clothes, she sat back down on her couch. Her mind kept wandering back to earlier when she was at Jason's penthouse. She couldn't shake the feeling she got there. It just felt so…so right.

The phone rang again. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam its Maxie!"

"What's up Maxie?"

"Not much. I get off work in about two hours and I was wondering if you wanted to go to Jakes with me? We haven't had a girls night in forever!"

Sam laughed. "Sure Maxie. I'll meet you at Jakes at 9:30. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect! See ya later!"

"Bye Maxie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently. This was the fourth time she had tried to call Jason today, and the fourth time her call had gone to voicemail. Her Grams would only keep the boys for a few more hours, and she needed some safe house sex badly.

"Come on Jason answer the phone!" Again she got the voicemail.

"Hey Jase! Its Liz, ummm, I was hoping you could meet me soon. I haven't seen you in a while, and I figured maybe you'd like to have some fun tonight. Call me back, or meet me in two hours. Hopefully I'll see you then. I love you."

She left the break room and went back to the nurses station to finish her ever growing pile of patient folders, wondering where the hell Jason could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason woke up dazed. He had no clue where he was. His chest her like hell, as did his head. After a few moments he realized that he couldn't move. Opening his eyes a little wider he saw that his feet were hand cuffed to a bed post, and his hands were hand cuffed behind him. He tried to snake his hands through the holes from behind his back but it was no use. They were to tight. In the back of his mind he already knew they would be, but he figured he may as well try anyway.

After struggling for a few more minutes, a person with a small frame, Jason figured it was a woman, but they had a mask on so he wasn't sure, came in and lifted his shirt. He looked down as they took off some bloody bandaging that was wrapped around his chest, and applied new ones. They also held pills up to his mouth. He looked at them for a moment, before nodding and opening his mouth. Grateful that they were at least giving him something for the pain. The he heard it.

That voice….he knew it sounded familiar by the docks.

"Who the hell is that?" Jason yelled.

The man just laughed. Not like a "haha funny" laugh. A sinister, smug, sickening laugh. One that made Jason want to get up and beat the shit out of him and then put a bullet in his head.

"Who the hell are you? Show your face you coward! Show your face or I swear to god….." He trailed off, knowing he was in no position to be making threats.

"Or you'll what Jason? Shoot me? I don't think your in a position to make threats here. You might want to shut your trap and be a good little hostage. Don't worry though. You won't be here alone for long. I plan to have Elizabeth, and the woman you love here with you soon."

"Touch Elizabeth and I'll kill you." Jason said, his baby blue eyes turning "Stone Cold".

"What? No words of love for the other woman? Just as I thought. I'm sure she feels the same way though. After all, what you did to her, you don't deserve her anyways. But I would have never hurt her. Sure I did a little bit when I had to turn her down but, I never, never, would have hurt her like you did. And to think, you were supposed to love her and that little girl of hers. What happened Jase? Did you suddenly just stop being a man of your word? Guess so." The man let out another blood curdling laugh.

Jason just sat there in shock at the realization of who the man was. He shook his head.

"No….It can't be…."

"Oh, but it is Jason. I have some business to attend to. See you in a little bit."

"Wait a minute! Why are you doing this? Leave the women alone! They haven't done anything to you!"

"Yes they have!" The man yelled.

"Maybe not your love. But Elizabeth! Yes she has Jason! She hurt the woman you love even more so then you did, and she has to pay for that. Which she will. Don't worry about it though. I won't make it THAT slow and painful." Another laugh followed as he strode out of the basement that Jason was being kept in, and back up to his business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Jason in the cell, the man walked back to his office and sat down in his desk chair. He took a sip of his scotch and then opened up his lower desk drawer. He pulled out a folder and opened it on his desk. He held up a picture of her. Ran his thumb over her face, her mouth, how he longed to kiss it again.

"Soon…" He said.

"Soon, you'll be mine again. I'm sorry I chose her over you. God that was the worst mistake of my life. No, second worst. The worst was giving you to Jason, and letting him hurt you like that. I'm so sorry, so sorry." He repeated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Any idea who Jason's kidnapper is? It shouldn't be TOO hard to guess…I thought my clues were pretty obvious, but if not, then that's good too.

Next Chapter: Liz and Sam get some special invitations, Liz goes to Sam for help, I might have Jason reveal the kidnapper……


	3. Unexpected Alliances

Thanks for all the reviews (:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sam was just finishing up adding the final touches, her silver strappy heels, to her club outfit. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant white dress with silver beading beneath the breast line, and her hair was thrown into a high ponytail.

She sang quietly as she searched the house for the essential items she needed before she left. Keys, Wallet, Compact, Mirror and Pepper Spray……

"…and its just to bad, you already had, the best days, the best days of your life!" she sang as she walked towards the door.

Just as she was about to turn the knob, an envelope was slid under the door. It had "Samantha McCall" printed on the front in big, dark red letters. Sam quickly flung the door open and looked down the hall, but saw no one. She closed the door and re-entered her apartment.

Sitting on the couch she slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, and a smaller envelope. She set the second envelope on the coffee table and opened the note:

**Dearest Samantha,**

**Firstly my apologies as to what you are about to experience. I didn't want it to be like this but he insisted. Secondly, he needs you. Now. Don't wait to long, he may not make it.**

"What the hell?" She said aloud.

What experience? She wasn't involved in any kind of adventure besides the Russians right now, and no one besides Jason knew about it. Who needed her? He may not make it? Who may not make it? What the hell was happening? Questions flowed like the Nile River.

Sam called Maxie and relayed the message that she wasn't going to be able to make it to Jakes. Instead, she sat down with cocoa powder, and tried made a makeshift finger-print lifting solution. She found nothing. Nada. Ziltch.

"Dammit! What the hell is this?!" She yelled, frustrated as could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth Webber made her way into the locker room. She was finally finished with her shift, and could make her way to the safe house to meet with Jason.

She rolled the numbers on her locker around until the clip came undone, and opened the door wide. When she did an envelope fell out. "Elizabeth Webber" was printed on it in big dark red letters. She sat on the bench and opened it, pulling out both a letter and a separate, smaller envelope.

Opening the letter, her eyes narrowed at what she read.

**Elizabeth,**

**I'll be blunt. He doesn't love you. You would have done well to pack up your stuff and get your skanky ass out of town, instead of ruining their relationship. Now you have to pay. Sadly, he needs the both of you. You had better go to her for help, now, because we both know you can't save him.**

"What is this?" She half yelled, through clenched teeth. Then, remembering the second envelope, she slowly picked it up off the bench, and opened it. Her jaw clenched and her knuckles turned white as she clenched the photograph she pulled out. It was one of she and Jason, at the safe house actually.

"How does this person know about the safe house?" She thought.

They were sitting on the couch looking at each other, she couldn't help but notice how unhappy Jason looked. His eyes were clouded and his back slouched, while she, was sitting up straight, her eyes shining. The only thing that made her look unhappy in the picture, was the big black "X" written across her face.

She thought again about the letter. It had said She ruined their relationship, and to go to her for help. Who was this person referring to? She thought long and hard. Wait…..she and Jason's child together had ultimately destroyed his relationship with Sam. Was that who this person was referring to? Go to **SAM** for help?

"Jason, what did you get into now?" She groaned to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three more times that day the small framed human had come in and changed Jason's bandaging and given him some pain pills. He was grateful because his entire body hurt like hell. He had tried to manuever his hands out of this cuffs for what seemed like hours, but all it seemed to gain him was a few cuts on his wrists.

He suddenly realized he was hungry. He wondered if it would be 'acceptable' for ask for a burger from Kellys, or possibly a shake. No, wait….he began craving something….he began craving….squid?

"What is going on?! In less than twenty four hours I made a decision with my son's mother, saved my ex fiancee' from getting shot, had feelings for her resurface, been shot myself, handcuffed to a bed post, made new enemies I never thought I would, and now I have a sudden urge to eat…squid? Squid…of all things." Jason was going nuts.

He thought about the first time he had ever tried squid. He had planned one of he and Sam's "rooftop dinners" and she had asked him to try a bite, which he did.

"_Ugh…no….ugh huh…."_

"_Come on it's not that bad!" Sam laughed_

"_Did it make you happy?"_

"_Yeah…" She responded_

"_Then it was worth it."_

He got a weird feeling inside of him when he thought about that. He almost….missed It…missed her.

The door to his "cell" opened with a loud bang and two large men came in, bearing weapons.

"I'm hungry." Jason said bluntly, and lazily.

"And?" One of the guys asked.

"And…I want you to get me some food." Jason snapped back.

"I'll speak to the boss. What would you like?"

"Squid.."

The goon just snickered and walked back out the door and up the flight of stairs.

More than likely getting bored…the other man followed him. As he jogged up the steps, a small piece of wire fell off of him somewhere and rolled down the steps. It stopped about two inches away from Jason.

"I wonder how long it takes to get squid…" He asked himself, and then smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat on her couch and read, and re-read, and re-re-read the letter over and over again. Her mind couldn't help but wander to Jason. It always did in situations like this. The only other man that could be used to get her attention was Lucky, and they had been over for months. In fact, he had moved to Chicago with Cameron after he found out Jake wasn't his.

She was jolted from her intense note-studying by a knock on the door. She quickly got up and opened it. She regretted it immediately.

"I need your help." Elizabeth said, and invited herself into Sam's home.

"What could you possibly need my help for?"

"Its Jason."

"He and I no longer speak to each other, thanks to the Port Charles Open Legged Whore. Sorry I can't help you." Sam laughed inside her head.

Elizabeth just glared at her and then tossed her the envelope she found in her locker.

Sam opened it and read the letter. She looked Elizabeth in the eye and then gestured to the note laying on her coffee table. Liz read it and stared back at Sam.

"Where's your picture?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Look inside my envelope again."

Sam did as she was told, and pulled out the picture of Elizabeth and Jason, she stared at the "X" printed on Elizabeth's face and had to literally bite her tounge so as to avoid a laughing fit. It was then that she remembered her own separate envelope. She walked to the coffee table and picked it up. Opening it, she revealed a picture of she and Jason. She recognized the setting as the one in his penthouse earlier that day.

She was sitting on the couch, her hands folded in her lap, grinning widely, while Jason was standing by the chair, his hands rubbing his temples. Instead of what she expected to be an "X" over her face, there was a heart drawn around it.

"Things just got a whole hell of a lot more confusing Elizabeth." She groaned, and put a hand on her head, while using the other to show Liz the picture.

Elizabeth became furious with the photo of the two of them. More importantly, the heart around Sam. She regained her composure quickly and turned to Sam.

"He's in trouble."

"No shit Sherlock!" Sam snapped. "The question is…how do we save him?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try to update soon.


	4. Payback

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm in a bit of a rush this morning, so sorry if this chapter is a little suckish.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sam paced the living room of her penthouse, while Liz sat on the couch awaiting any instruction or ideas Sam was bound to spew out sooner or later. All the while, pondering the two photos sent to she and Sam. It pained her, no, it killed her inside to see the "x" over her face, while Sam's was enveloped in a heart.

"Clues…clues…docks?…bike…no…" Sam spoke to herself, her mind reeling, spitting out mainly gibberish, random words that Liz was lost to.

"Sam…do you have any ideas or…"

"Shut up Elizabeth I'm thinking okay!? Make yourself useful and check on your kids." Sam ordered. A little more forceful than she meant to.

Elizabeth did as she was told, and informed Lucky something had come up and he was needing to pick up the boys at Audrey's and watch them for a while.

As Sam continued to talk in riddles to herself, and pace around the living room, Elizabeth noticed another envelope near the front door.

"Sam?…Sam?…SAM!"

"What Liz?"

"How long has that envelope been there?" Liz pointed to the front door.

"I have no clue." Sam walked over and picked it up. The writing on the front was the same as the first two letters. Bold, print, in red. But this time, it was addressed to "Sam McCall and Elizatrash Webber". The women looked at each other and rolled their eyes, much to their surprise. Sam opened the envelope and pulled out a repeat of the two packages from earlier. A letter, and a smaller envelope.

Liz took the letter and unfolded it.

**Dearest Sam and the Unfortunate Partner,**

**He obviously didn't work out the kinks before putting this mess together, so I'm doing It now. You'll never find him in time, without me. **

**New Enemies will be Old Friends**

**Unexpected Alliances Formed**

**The Location of Your Treasure **

**Will Cause His Heart to be Torn **

**Work fast and best of luck,**

**TJ**

The two continued to stare at the note.

"Who the hell is TJ?" Sam pondered.

She got no answer. After a few minutes, Elizabeth abruptly got up off the couch and ran into the kitchen. After hearing some rummaging, she came back with a pen.

"Okay.." She began "it's a riddle. We solve these like we would a medical mystery. Write down the answers we know, and ponder the ones we don't until we figure it out."

Okay then, first. "New enemies will be old friends". Hmmm…" Sam said

"Do you know what it means?" Liz asked

"No I don't…lets skip to the next one."

"Okay, "Unexpected Alliances Formed".

"Why is the alliance formed? Hmmm..to save Jason?"

"Yeah..that makes sense. Who's the alliance though?"

They both thought for a few minutes, when suddenly Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Us!" She nearly screeched.

"Huh? What about us?" Liz asked, still in shock from the sudden outburst.

"Us. Were the Unexpected Alliance! No one would have every guessed we could get along, much less form a team to save Jason. It makes sense, its us!"

"Your right it does!" Elizabeth wrote "Sam and Liz" next to "Unexpected Alliances Formed" on the letter, and then read the third line aloud.

"The Location of Your Treasure…what's the treasure?"

"Obviously Jason. He the one were trying to find."

Liz proceeded to write "Jason" next to the third line, as she had with the second.

"Okay, last one, "Will Cause his Heart to be Torn"."

"That's easy." Elizabeth said rather quickly.

"What's the answer then?"

"Jake. Jake would cause his heart to be torn. This must be one of his enemies using Jake against him again."

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Jake?"

"With Lucky."

"Then how the HELL could it be Jake? Stop being such a self centered bitch Elizabeth! Not everything that occurs in Jason's life is because of you and his son! He has other things to worry about! Like Curly for instance, as much as I know you hate it, because I sure as hell did, Carly will ALWAYS come first! it's the same with Michael and Sonny. They cause his heart to be torn and….wait…"

Her rant ended abruptly and she put her fingers on her temples. Liz couldn't help but be reminded of Jason. That was a signature move he made when he was angry, or deep in thought.

Suddenly Sam's hand shot out and snatched the piece of paper out Elizabeth's hand. Her eyes flicked back and forth for a few seconds before she dropped the paper and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god." She said, muffled from her hand.

"What? What is it?"

"Its Sonny. "New Enemies Will be Old Friends. Sonny. Sonny is Jason's oldest friend. It makes perfect sense!"

"No it doesn't Sam. Why would Sonny do that? Jason is like a brother to him."

"Look, if you have any other ideas state them now. Because if not, I'm going straight to Carly, and telling her what I know."

"Why would you do that? Carly's crazy about Jason."

"Exactly. If she were the "old friend" to hurt Jason, she would be extremely calm would I told her about his kidnapping, if not she'll freak, and that's how we'll figure out if its her, or Sonny." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"What about the picture?"

"What picture?"

Elizabeth retrieved the small envelope and opened It quickly. She pulled the photograph out and stared at it for a short period of time, before bursting into uncontrollable sobs.

Sam quickly took the picture away from her and took a long hard look of her own. Not as suddenly as Liz, but eventually, she had tears too. But she wasn't in a sobbing fit. Just big, hot tears, rolling down her cheeks. If you didn't know Sam, you would think sadness was the only emotion she was feeling. You would also be dead wrong. In her eyes, behind the tears, was more anger than a human being should be able to have. She was so pissed. There, in the photograph, was Jason. His hands were handcuffed to what looked to be a bed post, above his head. He was sitting Indian style, cross legged, and there was blood all over him. He looked as if he had been beaten within an inch of his life. He had a shiner around his left eye, and cuts all over his face. His clothes were torn, and his hair was so drenched in blood, and what Sam guessed was sweat, that it was plastered to his face. Still though, Sam couldn't help but feel proud of him. He was staring straight at the camera with his "stone cold" look. That look of defiance. The look that said "Hit me as much as you want, I'm not giving in".

She wiped the tears from her face and flung the picture down onto the coffee table. She marched into her room and pulled on a pair of Jeans, a white tank top, and her 4-inch black stilettos. After throwing her hair into a messy bun, she opened her hall closet and pulled on her leather jacket and retrieved a box from the top shelf. Walking back into the living room, she opened the box and pulled out her gun. She loaded it, stuck it in the waistband of her jeans and then pulled out a second gun, after loading it, she handed it to Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure I remember how to use this." Elizabeth said, staring at the gun in her hands.

"Then If I were you, I would flip my brain switch into quick-learner mode." Sam snapped. "And if you don't, then you can damn well stay here and I'll do this myself!"

"No. I'm coming with you. But why do we need guns Sam? We can sneak in and grab Jason and leave without violence!"

"We need guns…" Sam started slowly "because the person, or people who did this to Jason, are going to regret it severely." She finished in an icy tone.

It was then that Elizabeth realized it. Sam still loved Jason with every fiber of her being.

It was also then, that Sam realized it to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat Indian style on the hard cement floor, his hands still cuffed above his head. His entire body ached more than it had an hour before. And this time, no small framed person came in occasionally with pain pills. He wished his hands were free so he could rub his temples, or pinch the bridge of his nose. He was such an idiot. Where had all his survivor skills gone?

Flashback

_Jason inched his body over as far as he could. The safety pin was almost within his reach. His wrists hurt like hell, and blood was beginning to trickle down his arm, from the amount of pressure he was putting on the rim of the cuffs to stretch his body out. He couldn't reach the pin. In a final effort to get himself freed, he began to sway his body. Each time he went back, and the forward again, he gained more momentum, and a greater distance toward the safety pin. On the third swing, he got it. His feet touched the pin and he slide it towards his head. He sank low to the ground so that he could pick up the pin with his mouth, and when he did, he slowly inched back up to where he could bend his hand down and around the cuff, to grab the pin and unlock himself._

_He was successful. After freeing his hands, he quickly threw the pin to nowhere in particular and began to try and untie his feet from the ropes that bound them together. He almost had the first knot out when he heard the door from upstairs open. Before he had time to re-position himself, the goons came back with his requested food. They stared at him and he stared back._

_Normally, he would've gotten up and tried to get away, but this time, he didn't. He had no idea why, but he just sat there. The goons quickly came over and gave him a good few punches in the face to ensure a weakened prison before re-cuffing and tying him. After he had been re-bound, the two men went upstairs and quickly came back down with the man he had recently began to hate._

"_Well well well, what do we have here? Did our little hostage try escaping? I'm actually surprised it took you so long."_

_Jason remained quiet._

"_I'm even more surprised you were unsuccessful."_

_Still silence._

"_No words for your old friend?"_

"_You are NOT my friend Sonny! And now I see that you never were. Why do you have me here huh? Sit down and explain it to me! You owe me that much!" He yelled_

"_I owe you NOTHING!" Sonny responded just as loudly._

"_I gave you Sam to take care of her and my child, and then what happens? Oh that's right Jason, you tried to take my place! You tried to be Sam's lover and that baby's father! And then you let her die! You let my little girl die! And after my daughter was laid in the ground, you took Sam in and really became her lover, you tried to have your own child with her, and when you realized she couldn't carry your bastard child, you dumped her on the curb and knocked up Elizabeth instead! And then even after you knew that Elizabeth was carrying your kid, you took Sam back and LIED to her for months! Told her you still loved her and that she meant everything to you, while you were seeing the mother of your child behind her back!" Sonny roared._

"_I DID LOVE HER! I never lied about loving her! She was my everything! My world, I would have died for her! Just because Elizabeth became pregnant from our one night stand does not mean I quit loving Sam! I loved her with every fiber of my being and I'll never stop!" Jason yelled._

_Sonny just stared at him, his eyes narrowing, and his face becoming tight._

_Then, Jason realized what he had said. He told Sonny he would never stop loving her. Where did that come from? Was it even true? He gave himself a moment. His body wasn't fighting it. His mind wasn't telling him to turn and run the other way. It must be true. The elephant was in the open now. He still loved Sam._

"_Finish it." Sonny gave them men those two words and then walked back up the stairs._

_After the door slammed shut, Jason was left alone with the two guards, the two guards who had zero mercy on him._

End flashback

He hung his head low and thought about what was happening to him. He still loved his ex. The woman who got shot in his arms. The woman he proposed to. The woman he had wanted to make a life, and a baby with for three years. The woman who watched his son get kidnapped, and did nothing to stop it. The woman who hired men to threaten the mother of his child with guns, and then pretended to save her and play hero. The woman who had formed a relationship with Lucky. The woman who was probably looking for him right now.

He laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"Sam isn't looking for me. She hates me. There's no way in hell she would be trying to figure out a way to save me right now. Those days are over."

Jason Morgan, had never been so wrong.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked this chapter. I'll be updating "You Belong With Me" next, so don't expect another update on this story for at least a week or so. Sorry.

**Next: **The girls get another letter (surprise surprise right?)/Jason receives a phone call/Carly knows where to find Jason.


End file.
